The subject matter herein relates generally to a feed-through adapter assembly for an electrical connector system.
Connector systems, such as those used in data communication systems, typically include an electrical connector assembly having a metal cage with one or more ports that each receive a pluggable module therein, such as a small form factor pluggable module (SFP module), a quad small form factor pluggable module (QSFP module), or another type of I/O transceiver module that is used for interfacing networking hardware. The pluggable module may plug into a communication connector that is held within the cage and is electrically connected to a host circuit board. The pluggable module is electrically connected to an electrical component on the host circuit board through circuit traces routed between the communication connector and the electrical component on the host circuit board. A front end of the cage that includes the port or ports for the pluggable module is typically held within a panel of a housing and/or a bezel covers the front end of the cage.
The pluggable modules transmit data and power on signal lines and power lines thereof to the communication connector. The data and power is transmitted from the communication connector to the host circuit board. The data is transmitted along the host circuit board to the electrical component. The electrical component may be powered by the power transmitted to the host circuit board through the communication connector. Shielding of the signal lines, particularly the high speed signal lines, is difficult. The power lines interfere and degrade the signals on the signal lines. Additionally, routing the signals through the circuits on the host circuit board may degrade the signals between the communication connector and the electrical component.
There is a need for an electrical connector system having improved shielding and or enhanced signal transmission between a pluggable module and an electrical component within the network system.